In the context of a telecommunication conference, for example in a telecommunication conference in the context of a push-to-talk-over-cellular communication system (PoC communication system), for a PoC user who has logged on to a plurality of POC sessions simultaneously and plays an important part in each of them (for example a construction company manager who has a respective PoC session with each construction site), it is often desirable to prevent the PoC user from missing any voice message in the plurality of PoC sessions.